I Gave It All For You
by xChaylorxCrazyx
Summary: Chad and Taylor just got together, will it end up with love or hatred between the two? Chaylor.


**I don't own HSM, but I adore Chaylor so much, I wrote a FanFic about them. This is my first FanFic, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Another day at East High was over, and everyone was starting to pack up for the ride home. Taylor McKessie was packing her books into her wheel-along bag when suddenly she heard a voice. 

"Hey Taylor." She turned around and was suddenly face to face with Chad Danforth.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" she questioned. Chad was one of her best guy friends, but she had developed a crush on him over the past few months, though tried to hide it, knowing she would never had a chance with him.

"Oh, nothing really. Just busy being dateless for the basketball party this weekend," he replied.

"You're kidding me – the co-captain of the basketball team doesn't have a date?" Taylor was in shock.

"Well, a few girls have asked me, but none of them seemed right. That's why I was wondering.. would you like to go with me?" Chad rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he closed Taylor's locker for her. Taylor started wheeling her bag along, and looked up at Chad.

"I would like that – but are you sure I'm the one you want to go with? Aren't there cheerleaders and other girls that are better than me?" Taylor couldn't stop asking stupid questions, she was overcome by shock.

"Nope, you are the one that I feel is just right. Those cheerleaders are too blonde for me anyways," Chad joked. Taylor looked up at him and smiled. For a moment they stopped, and Taylor couldn't help but look into Chad's eyes and wonder what the future held for them.

"Okay, so since we're going together, I'll pick you up on Friday at seven. Is that okay?"

Taylor nodded and pulled out her phone. "Sounds good to me, but in case I need you, give me your number – sometimes my mom needs me to babysit on Fridays. Hopefully it won't be one of those nights, but you never know," she extended her arm to give the phone to Chad, and in it's place was his phone.

"Put yours in, you never know what will happen with me either," Chad smiled and winked at her. She smiled as she entered the number that he could reach her at.

"Cool, so I'll call you later. Er, I mean," Chad sighed, "Bye."

Taylor watched as he walked out the front doors of East High. Her eyes followed him out to his car, and she could see him shaking his head at his flub. She flipped open her phone and created a new text message.

_Don't worry, I know how you feel. I always used to be that way, but now it feels right that we're going together. You know I mean that because I could just say that you're a big idiot and that I call off the date. Haha. If you want to call me, anytime tonight, or whenever, is good for me._

_-Taylor._

It had just occurred to Taylor that they had been friends for a while but never exchanged numbers. Did this mean something was developing between them? She shook off the idea and walked to her car. She started the engine and drove home.

**A few hours later..**

Taylor finished packing up her books and opened her phone to see she had a new text message from Chad that was sent an hour ago. She opened it and the message read:

_Tay –_

_I'll call you later, but right now, I need to tell you something, so here it goes: I've felt guilty about not asking you as soon as the party was scheduled. I had been planning to ask you all along, but I just haven't had the courage to ask you. I've liked you for a long time, and I was wondering.. would you be my girlfriend?_

_-Chad._

Taylor snapped her phone shut in disbelief. She had wide eyes and had to sit down. Chad Danforth, the co-captain of the East High basketball team, heartthrob of East High, and her biggest crush, was asking her out? It was almost to good to be true, so she didn't reply to the text message. A few minutes later, after making sure everything was ready for the next day, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay, how are you?" Chad asked, smiling. 'Tay", she liked the sound of that.

"Hey Chad, I'm doing just great, how about you?" Taylor was beaming with happiness.

"Just great, and talking to you made it even better," Chad flirted, knowing it would make Taylor blush. She giggled, and after a few moments of silence from both ends, Chad spoke up.

"You never answered the text I sent you.. I kinda wanted you to," he hinted.

"Well, I got it, and I just read it a few minutes before you called, but I didn't know if it was a joke or not," Taylor said, trailing off.

"Oh, so you're saying it was cheesy?" Chad poked fun at her.

"No, not at all. I just didn't want to fall into a trap and be stuck there as the laughing stock. It's happened before, and you know how long it takes for people to forget that kind of stuff!"

"Well, if you don't trust a text message, do you want to hear it now?"

"It'd be better in person.." Taylor hinted. She wanted to see him again – she wanted to hear his voice and be able to talk to him face to face.

"Well, be out in your driveway in ten minutes, you'll get to see it and hopefully you'll believe it," Chad said, pulling out a shirt to wear.

Taylor smiled, confused, but extremely happy. "Alright, see you in ten minutes," she said into the phone. The two said their simple goodbyes and hung up. She threw her phone on her bed and jumped up to get ready. Only nine minutes until she would be out in the driveway with her soon-to-be-boyfriend, or so she assumed.

* * *

**Okay, so it's kind of cheesy. Big deal. I had fun writing this, and I hope you come back for the next chapter. **


End file.
